


Sirius Orion Black

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius tries to trick his friends about his initials--but they don't fall for it.Oneshot/drabble





	Sirius Orion Black

"Hey Prongs," Sirius Black said smoothly one day, wrapping an arm around his best friend--up ahead of the two of them, their other best friends Peter and Remus walked too. They were in between classes, by the way, so it was all right. Remus for one would never let them skip. "Do you know what my initials are?"

"Of course I do, they're S. O. B. Heh, sob." James smirked slightly. 

Sirius' face flushed pink. "Uh, no, not sob. They don't stand that." Then he puffed up proudly. "They stand for son of a bitch!"

"No they don't!" Remus turned around and walked backwards, arms crossed around his books close to his chest. "Your middle name is Orion, you prat, nothing else."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him. Oh well. The joke was fun while it lasted, at least. 


End file.
